Harry Potter self insert
by rinningan
Summary: This is a story about what I would do if I was ever going to actually have my biggest wish come true. Please read this authors note at the beginning. Warning: there will be manga references.
1. Chapter 1

I **don't own Harry** **_potter_** **in** any **way shape or form (Unfortunately).**

 **Ok, so just to be clear this is a self-insert and yes I have gone onto pottermore and done** ** _all_** **of the tests. So don't complain about which house my character should be in. I personally want to be in hufflepuff. And by the way, this story is for my own entertainment so I'll be ignoring any flames. I don't realy care if my character turns out to be a Mary-Sue but I'll try my best to give her some faults. Thank you.**

chapter one: transported

So there I was, just minding my own business and reading the a book. Then all of a sudden my mother walks into the room. "Annie, dear," she said, hiding something behind her back. "I got you something for your birthday."

I looked up surprised. My birthday party was the day before even if today was my sixteenth birthday. "What is it?" I asked setting my book down.

"Here," she said holding out a small velvet blue box. I took it from her and started to open it but she stopped me.

"Don't open it yet sweetheart! Open it up tonight."

I was understandably confused, but thanked her any way and went back to my book. If I only I had any idea what was to come. I would have said good-bye as well.

-line break-

As I sat on my bed (a small thing with dark blue covers) that night, I opened up the box and gasped. Inside lay a silver deathly hallows necklace resting on a grey cushion. I of course, took it out and put it on right away. It had a long, thin, delicate looking chain and came to a rest at the bottom of my ribs. It was perfect.

All of a sudden I felt a tug at my navel and felt as if I was spinning at a high velocity. There were bright flashes of light and I could occasionally see pictures of places that I have never seen before! There was a dark forest, a castle, then a waterfall, and finally it stopped. I collapsed in a heap and nicked my head on something. My vision promptly whent black and I knew no more.

-line break-

I woke up with a splitting head-ache and the yelling and jostling was not helping. "Miss?" The voice cried out. "Miss? Are you alright?". Oh. That voice was starting to sound worried. I might have to actually get up and see what was wrong.

I tried to open my eyes but a searing light forced me to close them again. I rubbed my eyes as I attempted to sit up. Key word being attempted. I failed. Miserably so if I might add. I fell back down on my back and groaned. "Miss?" The voice sounded timid. I hope the poor dear was alright. "Your not dying, are you?"

I tried to open my eyes again, slowly this time. Tying to get used to the light. I successfully sat up as slowly as I opened my eyes. I looked around. What I saw completely bewildered me. There was a lot of green and the land was flat for miles. That in itself was odd seeing as I live in a valley surrounded by mountains. What was most suprising were the stones. They were huge! There were also in a circle and kind of reminded me of something. They were an important landmark, I knew. I just know it I just couldn't remember how, where, of why.

"Miss?" The boy said from right next to me. His voice sounded cool. He had a British accent.

Wait a second. Green? British accent? Stones? Stones in a circle? "***king **HELL!** I'm at Stonehenge!" I shouted as gripped my long brown hair.

"What does "***king mean?" I froze and robotically turned to the voice. There was boy crouching there staring up at me with his guileless blue eyes. He had blond hair and couldn't be more than five years old. I mentally cringed at his question. What to do? What to do?

I steeled my spine and took a deep breath as I lied my butt off. "Where on earth did you hear that _bad_ word?"

"You just said it"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"of course I didn't, you silly boy"

"but-"

"Yes? I interrupted him and smiled sweetly. He gulped and backed down. Ha! I've still got it.

"Nothing." I patted his head still smiling and started to get up. I started walking in a random direction and the boy called out to me.

"Where are you going!?"

"to the nearest police station" I stated

he didn't like that apperantly and got me a ride via his parents. They took me on an hour long drive and even didn't drop me off at the police station like they promised to. They took me to a crummy orphanage instead. Stupid lying adults. See if I ever trust one again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I unfortunatly don't own any of the harry potter characters...**

 **Or worlds...**

 **Or plot...**

 ***breaks down crying***

 **OH YEA IMMORAL GODS OF FANFICTION!**

There was a reason that those adults didn't listen to me. When I got kidnapped to this place I was apparently changed into a midget. I look like a nine year old! Now I'll never be tall...

Oh well. It's not all bad. At least I had the sense to leave that dump as soon as possible. That orphanage was _terrible._ I'm honestly surprised that it hasn't been condemned yet. The ceiling was more holes than wood and shingles. The walls were only a skeleton in some places, so the wind and rain could always find you. The rats where everywhere and ate all of the non-existent food.

I would still hate those adults now if I thought I knew what they were going to put me through. They just handed me off to a social worker near the station. She actually had an official looking card, so I can't even be angry about that. Really, what's the world coming to?

After I got there, they got me three pairs of clothing, all identical. A black shirt, some baggy jeans, and a thin jacket that would do no one good. It wasn't even fit to be rags anymore. I didn't even get shoes! After a week of being treated as thin air (they didn't give me food at all!) I finally packed up my clothes in a stolen, neon-purple backpack and left without looking back once.

It was hard for a while, but I managed. I pick-pocketed from random people who looked like they could afford loosing a random thirty dollars and ate from the trash if I was unlucky for a while. Eventually I found my little nitch in the streets. I made games for the tourists to play and most of the time I won. I also found a place to build a semi-house! It's got a a floor 7 feet in both directions and has make shift walls that block the wind and an actualle roof! The best part is that I built it in an old oak that I found in a park. The view is awesome!

Occasionally I would find random things. I found pretty things like my favoret marble. It's a pretty yellow that reminds me of the sun when I hold it up to the light. I also found animals and humans. The animals were easy to care for. I helped them get better if they were sick and then I found them homes. One animal I found never did leave. It was a tom cat kitten. He had steel grey fur with black stripes that reminded me of a tigers. He had a temper and would hiss at any one who got to near me or him. His amber glare felt like it would steal my soul any time I did something wrong. Seriously! I once forgot to get his favorite tuna fish and he glared at me! It was terrifying! He kind of reminds me of Reborn from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. He acts exactly like him including but not limiting to; making me run everywhere, being demanding, bullying me awake, hitting me with blunt objects randomly, sitting on my head, and loving coffee. It's not even coffee flavored milk! It's plain coffee! At least there's no caffeine...

At least the humans weren't scary. They were mostly street rats or abandoned soon-to-be street rats. I dragged (or carried. it depended on the age) them to my tree-house and patched them up if they were hurt. If they were young enough to need help I've just been grabbing their hands and dragging them to my home whether they like it or not. I've been getting more food this past year, so I've been making them some meals for when they get hungry. They usually stay for a week or two, while they learn and or heal. They always shy away from my cat (understandably).

During my first winter, when I was still stealing to survive I stole some winter gear and some shoes for both summer and winter. I got an awesome scarf and some mittens. The scarf was just a bunch of scarf pieces stitched together till they where twice as long as I was tall (4 feet. I'M SO SHORT!) and was full of colors and patterns! There were zigs. There were zags! There where spots, and symbols, and NO SPARKLES! They were AWESOME! My gloves where almost as cool. They were finger-less mitten combo's that where soft and warm and NEON-PURPLE! My coat wasn't nearly as cool though. It was warm though. It was a dull red with a soft lining and a hood. It looked almost exactly like Edward Elrics coat from FMA but was missing the Flamel Cross. I got some fuzzy burnt orange boots with fur lining as well. I didn't want shoes for the summer, but I knew I had to so I got some slippers. Those are green.

On my eleventh (for this body any way) birthday I got a letter. "How did you get a letter," you ask? "You live on the street!" you scream? I will tell you then! I got a letter from...

wait for it...

...

...

...

AN OWL!

"SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL! I GOT A HOGWARTS LETTER! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Wait a sec... IT REALLY IS MY BIRTHDAY! SUGOI!

 **don't own anythin' you recognize and don't know the first thing about cats other than that they freak me out with their staring.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own anything you recognize. I don't own Harry Potter, Ketekyo hitman Reborn, FMA or any other fanbase. But I DO own my own delusions. ;P**

 **I also wanted to thank every one who reviewed. I especially want to thank NightFury for her/his opinions on what she/he would do. I think I'll actually be using some of them. But I would also like to point out that some of your suggestions would neutralize the others. For example, if I stole the stone I wouldn't have to report Fluffy because he wouldn't even be there.**

 **Now on with the story!**

The letter said to send an owl. I don't own an owl unfortunately, but I do know where the Leaky Cauldron is. And me having the luck I do (the BAD kind) it was on the other side of the city. I had to use some of my savings to get me and Reborn (my evil kitten) to Charring Cross, but I got there.

As I looked up from at the pub from my little cubby across the street I couldn't help but be a bit discussed. The place didn't only look shady, but was also filthy. It didn't look like it's been cleaned since it had been bought.

"Mrow," Reborn mewed from my head, looking at the pub disgustedly.

"I know," I reply as I square my shoulders and gathering up my courage. " It might be awful, but we have to go in." And with that I crossed the street and then the door way.

What I found inside was not for the faint of heart. There where people crowding and bumping into each other. I nearly got squashed multiple times and was stepped on twice as much. It was also dark so I couldn't see very well. Eventually I found my self right next to the counter that Tom (the toothless one, not the lord) was standing behind. I jumped onto a nearby stool and had to shout to be both noticed and heard over the adults. "HEY MISTER LEAKY CAULDREN OWNER! I NEED HELP TO GET INTO DIAGON ALLY!"

"WHAT?" he shouted back. He was cleaning a glass a few feet away from me at first, but came over when he noticed me.

"I NEED HELP GETTING INTO DIAGON ALLY!" I enunciated clearly in case he was deaf as well as toothless. Luckily, it seems he heard me as he nodded happily and got out from behind his bar counter and led me to the back where the brick wall and trash cans where.

Taking out his wand he cleared his throat, "Now you have to remember this young lady." After making sure that I was watching carefully, he tapped the bricks surrounding and indent in the wall. After a brief pause where I was sure I wasn't breathing due to excitement, the bricks started to move and shift until there was an archway that I could get into to get into the Ally.

And oh, what a place! I could tell from just the entrance that it would be magical. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Tom chuckles as he puts away his wand and goes back inside. "Be sure to have fun!" he calls back.

Reborn hops off my head and onto the trash can to stare at me. It was a lazy stare that was full of dark promises of what he would do if I didn't get to work before I looked around. "But I already have money, Reborn." I complain. " I want to go con someone". I then flinched and started to quake in terror. Reborn's eyes went from dark promise to sadistic amusement and he was starting to gain an aura. It was an evil aura.

"So who do you think I should go con, Reborn?'' I asked, still quaking from terror and bruised and battered from the training from hell. My cat is Evil! Really he could have done with out the….

And the….

And was the…..

I will never look at tuna the same way again.

Reborn sat on a crate next to me radiating smugness, as he licked his paw and surveyed the crowd. He would sometimes focus on someone but would almost immediately dismiss them, but eventually he saw one certain blond person in the crowd and smirked. His tail pointed at him and I followed it. "You want me to go con the Malfoys out of money?" I whisper shrieked.

Reborn just sat there smugly, and I could swear that he was laughing at me. "No way! There's no way I can do that!" I started to back further into the side ally but Reborn was already behind me and he was still smirking! But this time his claws were unsheathed and he was sharpening them on the walls next to him. Unbelievably they where cutting through the stone like butter.

I gulped and turned back to the Malfoys heading towards my hiding spot praying that I would survive this encounter and Reborn 'lessons' after this if I happen to fail.

I stared blankly at the bag full of galleons in my hand. Somehow, I had done it. The Malfoys had _actually_ given me half of their spending money. Reborn was looking at me though. There was something odd about it really but I couldn't quite place my finger on it though….

"HEY! DON'T LOOK SO DISSAPOINTED THAT I ACTUALLY SUCCEEDED YOU SATIN CAT!" Indeed, Reborn looked so disappointed that he wouldn't be able to give me punishment for failing his impossible task.

I huffed as he sniffed hautely and started to walk back to the entrance. There was a gewlars right across from the pub, and I wanted to see if the fanfictions I had read in the past were right. I wanted to see if these galleons were worth anything to the muggles.


	4. Chapter 4

**yo. Sorry I haven't been updating. I've been catching up with other stories and some homework. I have also been on break ignoring everything but my bed. I'll try to update more consistently. I was just stuck on weather to put in the jewelers bit or not. I decided not to as I want to hurry up to the sorting bit. Now I also need your help. I can't decide whether to put Annie into Slytherin for kicks or to put her in to Hufflepuff and have Reborn traumatize them.**

 **Any way, I don't own Harry Potter or any other reference that may or may not be in here. Now on to the story!  
**

you might want to look into the authors note. there is an important thing in there you might want to know.

Now really on to the real story.

ch 4

After going back and forth between Gringotts and the Jewelers a few dozen times I eventually had enough money to last me till I was at least twenty if I was frugal and till seventeen if I wasn't. As I skipped out from Gringotts I could hear the coins jingling merrily in my money pouch. I wanted to go straight to the wands store but Reborn forced me to go to Madam Malkins for my robes.

*TIME SKIP to the train 'COUSE I'M LAZY*

After I had finally gotten my trunk (A solid oak with some iron hinges and a lock) on to the shelves above the seats I warily approached the rocking cat carrier that was the source of the sounds that would put most people in a fear coma. "Now Reborn-Kun," I say as I knelt down on top of the carrier, "You know I had to put you in there. The mean adults would have taken you away! One already tried."

" **HISS! YOWL! SCREECH! HISS!"** Reborn was starting to try to scratch the top off to get to me. Luckily I had asked the nice trunk shop owner to make his carrier unbreakable. Reborn was still scratching it though and it sounded like he was still doing damage to it. The chibi me in my head was doing anime tears while looking into her wallet. A moth flew out of it. "Yes, I know that you can handle yourself, and no you do not look like a common street cat. Now if you would calm down just a bit I would let you out."

The carrier stopped shaking but Reborn's pissed off noises and aura were still there. Luckily I had an ace up my sleeve, or rather it was going to come down the hall sooner or later. "Reborn-Kun," I crooned "If you promise not to maim anyone for the rest of the ride I'll get you a coffee when the trolly lady comes and if you don't like that coffee then I'll ask the house elves to let me make you one, ok?" The hissing noises stopped. What was left behind was a thoughtful but still pissed off silence. "Mrew?"

I franticly nodded my head. "Yes. I'll ask for a decaf espresso." The thoughtful soon came to a decision. He meowed agreeingly but I could still tell that he was angry. That was as far as I could get, I knew so I slowly opened his door. He came slinking out in his furry glory.

I had taken him to the vets to get him all of his shots and then to the pet groomers while I was in Diagon Alley. His fur was shinier now as they had washed it. I let him pick what he wanted to do there as he was the one who was going to live with it for the rest of his life. It's really surprising what a spell can do these days. His fur was darker now and instead of his grayish coat it was now like a dark shadow with darker patterns on it. He looked like a baby panther with jaguar prints. He made his claws sharper and harder too. I still shudder to think what he'll be doing to me with those weapons now. I also got him a few gifts since his birthday will be coming up soon. I haven't given them to him yet so I'll leave those as a surprise. But all in all, He looked like a darker, eviler, and yet somehow cuter version of what he used to look like. Really it's like he's a reincarnation of Reborn the greatest hitman in the world. He even has the same birthday.

Reborn-Kun stalked over to the opposite chair from where I was and curled up on top of it, his back to me and a cloud of anger hovering over him. I just sighed and sat on my own seat and got out a book. It was called 'Charmed pets and how to make them more interesting'. I wanted to see if I could find anything to make him a bit less like Reborn, although the presents I was getting him weren't helping this cause at all. So far I had only found a way to make him sound like a bird or to change his apperence.

Hours into the ride the trolly lady finaly knocked on my door. "Anything from the trolly dear?" She asked as she poked her head in. I quickly jumped up and got my money from my trunk. "Yes please. If you wouldn't mind me asking, do you happen to have a decaf espresso?"

She blink bemusedly. "Are you sure you want something like that dear? You do seem a bit young."

I huridly nodded my head. "Yes please. It's for my cat. He simply loves them especially black." Trolly lady looked a bit startled. It wasn't every day that a person asked for something for their pet it seamed. "Are you sure that it will be ok for him to drink it?" She asked a bit worridly, " it wont' make him sick will it?"

I again shake my head. " No, It will be fine. He's had it for ages and he hasn't been sick yet. You wouldn't happen to have any green tea on you either would you?" She seamed a bit put out but nodded and got the drinks from her cart and handed them to me. "Now be careful with those, their hot. That will be ten sickles."

After I handed her the money she left and I handed Reborn his coffee. He sniffed it a bit and licked some up before giving me the stink eye. "Oh don't be such a coffee snob, Reborn," I sighed. "It's train coffee. What did you expect. I'll make you some when we get to Hogwarts." He narrowed his eyes in displeasure but drank the coffee anyways. I myself curled up into my little corner next to the window and looked out the window, drinking my own tea. This would be a long ride.

 **You should look up at the authors note. Also I haven't checked for errors yet so bug off. It's midnight here. This may just be a filler chapter but I need data before I can go on to the sorting. I've been fighting myself about this for two months now so I have to choose.**

 **Your choices are;**

 **Slytherin: where my quiz told me I belong (ironicly I'm a snake in both America and in England.)**

 **Hufflepuff: where I desperetly want to go because harry potter whent into ALL of the houses except this one. (I really REALLY wanted to be a hufflepuff.)**


	5. Author note 1

Thank you all for voting! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been focusing on my other fic a bit and had so much to do in school that it's not even funny any more...

You don't have to vote anymore. The votes are in and I won't be counting anymore. You all helped me soooooo much. :3 Thanks again and hope to have time to write the next chapter soon. I'm hoping withing the weekend or next two weeks if I'm lucky.

See ya next time my peeps!


End file.
